Élec
|nature=Naughty |type1=Electric |media=special |epnum=PAXY11 |numeps1=1 |pokemonname=Manectric |epname=Charging After Electrike |catchepnum=PAXY13 |catchepname=Overthrowing a Tyrunt |firstevoep=PAXY12 |firstevoname=Fast-Thinking Froakie |firststagename=Electrike |secondstagename=Manectric |prevonum=309 |evo1num=310 |evolution=1 |current=With X |va=no }} Élec (Japanese: エレク Élec) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fourth overall. Prior to joining X he was one of the many Pokémon used by Clemont to help power Prism Tower during blackouts. He is level 48 and his Characteristic is "mischievous." History Prior to the start of the , Élec was an used by Clemont alongside other Pokémon to power the Prism Tower during a blackout. Élec first appeared as an Electrike in Charging After Electrike, watching battle against the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief. Upon seeing X defeat the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief, he became impressed with X and began following the group when they left Lumiose City. In Fast-Thinking Froakie, Electrike appears in front of the group and steals 's clothes, forcing X and the others to give chase. Electrike is soon stopped by Croaky and forced to battle him. Due to Croaky's speed and jumping skills, he easily dodges Electrike's moves and manages to take back Y's clothes. Despite losing the battle Electrike continues to try and take Y's clothes. X deduces that he doesn't want her to change out of her flight suit in order to reach something high up, and Electrike agrees enthusiastically. Y begins to argue that she will not do it and Electrike evolves into , convincing Y to help out. X then figures out that he is looking for a Manectite and Clemont agrees to help look for it. After Clemont puts the information into his sensor the group finds the Manectite on top of a tree. However, a also found the stone and attempts to take it, knocking the tree down on Clemont and stealing the stone. X, , and Manectric give chase and eventually end up in the Parfum Palace. Upon arriving the Grunt's steals Li'l Kanga's Mega Stone as well. X turns to Manectric to reaffirm its desire for the Mega Stone and asks him if he would like to battle together with him, to which the Discharge Pokémon nods. With the confirmation X gives him the nickname Élec and jumps onto his back and charges towards the Team Flare Grunt. Élec attacks with , but fails to do any real damage due to Tyrunt being a . Tyrunt then attacks with , knocking Élec to the ground. Assuming the battle is over the Grunt begins to leave, only to be bitten by Élec, who survived the attack due to Trevor's 's halving the damage. While being dragged around Flabébé sneaks into the Grunt's pocket and reclaims the Mega Stones, allowing Élec to Mega Evolve. He then attacks with a powerful Electric attack and scares the Grunt away. In Burning Fletchinder, Élec is used to defeat the that Malva was using to control the s, attacking with a powerful . In Pyroar Breathes, Élec was used in X's attempt to break into Team Flare's hideout in Geosenge Town. While sneaking in Élec used Wild Charge to defeat a Grunt's . Once inside Élec teamed up with Kanga and to fight Lysandre's Mega , , and . Élec ends up fighting his Gyarados and took heavy damage due to Gyarados's attack dealing more damage with its new . Élec soon recovers though and uses Wild Charge to deal back the damage he took. Lysandre then questions why X hasn't Mega Evolved a Pokémon yet, only for a Mega Evolved Li'l Kanga to sneak up on Gyarados and attack, dealing a lot of damage. Lysandre then ask X if the sneak attack was worth it, and X reveals that he also choose to not Mega Evolve Élec due to his Ability being used to drain Lysandre's machine's energy, allowing Xerneas to recover. Despite all this, X and his team are later seen defeated. In Hawlucha Attack, Élec joins the rest of X's team, save Salamè, to fight against Essentia's four . Essentia soon flees on one of the Hawlucha and the rest lose their ability to stay in formation and get defeated. In Xerneas Gives, X had his final battle against Lysandre and his . X used the power of five Key Stones to simultaneously Mega Evolve his five capable Pokémon at once. With their combined strength, Élec, Kanga, Li'l Kanga, Salamè, Garma, and fought against Zygarde into order to defeat it. The combined might of X's team successfully forced Zygarde to split apart into its Cells, which lead to Lysandre's defeat. Personality and characteristics Élec is a very strong-willed Pokémon who always gives everything his best effort. He is also very stubborn at times and refuses to change his mind when he sets himself to a goal, shown when he forced to follow him for help in retrieving a Mega Stone. He is very powerful and is often used by for his strength and speed, and has a strong relationship with X. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Wild Charge|1=Mega Manectric Thunder|2=Mega Manectric Discharge}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Wild Charge|1=Thunder as a Mega Manectric|2=Discharge as a Mega Manectric}}}} }} Names Related articles For more information on this Pokémon's species, see and . Category:X's Pokémon Category:Clemont's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Élec fr:Raibo